Maestra Aqua
by Sopho
Summary: Narras la historia del BBS desde la perspectiva de Aqua. Tiene cambios sustanciales.
1. Una muerte

-Qué pérdida tan terrible.

-¿Qué va a hacer ahora la pobre niña?

Aqua oía tras la puerta todos aquellos lúgubres lamentos, ocasionalmente interrumpidos por algún grito desconsolado o el succionar de los mocos, y no podía evitar arrugar la frente en señal de desagrado. Quería entrar a la sala, mirarlos a todos despectivamente y ordenar al melancólico violinista que tocara algo más agradable, pues eso era lo que hubiera querido su madre. Al igual que ella, no habría entendido aquel afán por intensificar los sentimientos negativos. Si la muerte no hubiera sido tan repentina, si hubiera podido preverla a tiempo, quizás hubiera ordenado a las cocineras que prepararan algo delicioso en lugar de aquellos huevos negros que hacían que afloraran las lágrimas más rápidamente de lo asquerosos que estaban. Habría sido una agradable velada llena de música y luces en la que su padre, posiblemente, hubiera sonreído y hasta hubiera bailado con ella.

Agudizó el oído tras la gruesa madera de la puerta, pues su nombre había sido mencionado por alguien. Por una voz que, a diferencia de las otras, no titubeaba ni se descomponía por el dolor.

-Me temo que Calisto no está preparado para esta situación. Siempre ha sido una persona muy sensible. Probablemente el dolor ni si quiera le haga darse cuenta de que tiene a una hija.

-La niña necesita más amor que nunca.

-Sí, es una pena que tenga que pasar por esto. Pero lo cierto es que no tiene porqué. Mi casa es muy grande, creo que yo podría darle lo que necesita.

Aqua escuchó todo eso con disgusto y preocupación. Si esa señora estaba dispuesta a acogerla en su casa, se prepararía para salir corriendo todo deprisa que le permitiese su incómoda vestimenta. De ninguna manera iba a dejar a su pobre padre a merced de la tristeza.

Se apartó de la puerta, pues ya no tenía ganas de oír más estupideces, y anduvo por el oscuro pasillo, que estaba tenuemente iluminado por unas fantasmagóricas esferas de luz. Toda la decoración corría a cargo de la hermana de su padre, y era evidente que nunca conoció o quiso conocer a su madre. Llegó a su cuarto y se tiró boca abajo a la cama, sintiendo la frialdad de las mantas. Los peluches a su alrededor la observaban con sendas sonrisas. Eran los únicos que conservaban el buen humor. Abrazó fuertemente a uno de ellos hasta que unos pasos en el pasillo la alertaron y se incorporó rápidamente. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que todavía dormía con peluches.

Un hombre entró de repente a la habitación iluminada por la luz del crepúsculo. Era alto, de unos cincuenta años, y vestía de negro como todos los demás, pero en sus ojos se advertía una serenidad que le permitía anteponerse a sus sentimientos; por esa razón no estaban llorosos ni enrojecidos. Se acercó lentamente a la cama y acarició suavemente el cabello de Aqua, lo cual hizo enfurecer un poco a la niña, ya que solo su madre solía tocarle el cabello.

-Encantado de conocerle, señorita Aqua –dijo con solemnidad-. Es una pena que sea en esta situación, pero por eso es necesario que le recuerde algo en estos duros momentos.

-¿Qué? –Inquirió con cierto fastidio la niña. No le gustaba que gente desconocida viniera y le diera lecciones de vida.

-Los seres que queremos nunca nos abandonan por completo.

Una vez dijo eso, sacó de su bolsillo un relicario de plata y se lo tendió a la niña en las manos. Con cierta dificultad lo abrió ante la atenta mirada del individuo. Tenía una imagen de su madre. Aqua se sorprendió y la observó más detenidamente; nunca había visto a su madre tan joven, debía tener unos veinte años, pero a pesar de eso, su expresión calmada y sobria permanecía imperturbable. Aqua, que nunca había visto una pintura tan perfecta, pensó que en cualquier oiría de nuevo la voz suave de su madre.

-Es una pintura muy realista –observó Aqua con asombro.

-No es una pintura, sino una fotografía –contestó el hombre, pero de repente se calló; cuando vio que Aqua seguía con la misma expresión de desconcierto, cambió rápidamente de tema-. Hace años que conocí a tu madre. Esto es lo único que conservo de ella. Puedes quedártelo.

Aqua lo metió rápidamente en su bolsillo antes de darle las gracias.

-Una mujer extraordinaria, diría yo –continuó el hombre-. Sus ojos tenían una luminosidad especial que denotaban inteligencia. Pero eso es algo que sabía esconder muy bien, pues no era una mujer modesta; no alardeaba de su logros e incluso en alguna ocasión se expuso a ser odiada inmerecidamente solo para ayudar a la gente –el hombre paró al ver que Aqua pestañeaba varias veces seguidas, haciendo un esfuerzo por asimilar todo lo que había dicho; por alguna razón, estaba sorprendida de que aquel señor supiera tantas cosas de su madre-. Sabes, Aqua, que a veces la gente prefiere vivir una mentira con tal de ganarse el favor del resto. Gianira siempre fue fiel a la verdad, porque pensaba que toda persona es merecedora de ella. Sabía como luchar contra la tentación de engañarse a sí misma. Un raro don, en mi humilde opinión.

-Y tampoco hubiera querido que todo esto fuera tan triste. Creo que ella querría vernos felices. –apuntó Aqua.

-Ciertamente –concordó el hombre-. Es algo que pone de manifiesto una vez más su carácter altruista.

-Sí, además hubiera sido fantástico, porque ella tiene un excelente gusto musical.

-Aunque dudo de que el resto estuviera tan dispuesto como tu a mostrar felicidad.

-Tradiciones, tradiciones. Su melancolía se contagia. –se quejó Aqua.

-Es una muestra de respeto hacia los que han muerto, Aqua –explicó el hombre.

-Eso es algo que no comprendo –replicó la niña-. Yo sigo pensando que si en vida mi madre odiaba los vestidos negros y los pañuelos repletos de mucosidades, no le están haciendo ningún favor con esto. Más bien están satisfaciendo su necesidad de sentir tristeza.

-No creo que a la gente le de gusto sentirse tan desagradable –rió el hombre-. Hay algo encantador en una cabecita loca como la tuya.

-¿Se está burlando de mi, señor? –repuso, divertida, Aqua.

-No, de ninguna manera. Yo le tengo mucho respeto, señorita.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo se llama? –preguntó la niña.

-Mi nombre es Eraqus –respondió.

-¿Es extranjero? –Se sorprendió Aqua-. ¿Es un nombre propio de las tierras de Nuouva Gallicea?

El hombre no dijo nada, solo sonrió, reticente a revelar su paradero.

-Se encuentra en Hispánica Norte –insistió Aqua, más para mostrar sus conocimientos de geografía, pues no había tenido en cuenta el hecho de que el hombre probablemente sabría el nombre de lugar de origen.

-Más lejos –dijo solamente.

El hombre se levantó de la cama para y se dispuso a despedirse, anunciando que daría sus condolencias a su padre, para disgusto de Aqua; su opinión sobre Eraqus se había trastocado completamente después de que le diera el relicario y ahora solo quería que se quedara para continuar la conversación. La chica se levantó también para despedir a la única presencia agradable de la casa, pues le habían enseñado que una niña de su edad no debía interferir en los asuntos de los mayores. Y justo cuando Eraqus estaba en el umbral de la puerta y ella estaba pensando en volver a desplomarse sobre el colchón y desear que el día acabara lo antes posible, el hombre decidió dirigirse a ella una vez más, pronunciando unas palabras que hicieron esfumar todo su cansancio en segundos.

-Me resulta extraño que todavía nadie la haya visto derrumbarse, señorita Aqua. Supongo que ha heredado la fortaleza de su madre. Si no es esa la razón, si es que todavía está demasiado impactada como para sentir tristeza, le recomiendo que llore, descargue todo el dolor que carga. Pero no deje que ninguna de las señoras de abajo le vean llorar.

Y dicho eso, se colocó su sombrero y se marchó. Aqua se quedó un rato mirando el lugar dónde había estado Eraqus, pensando que nunca había visto a un hombre tan extraño. Aunque sus formas eran las comunes (se había dirigido hacia ella correctamente, pero sin caer en la fría ceremoniosidad del resto), sabía que había algo en él que lo diferenciaba del resto. Quizás eran sus ojos, más rasgados de lo común y que parecían contener una gran sabiduría y prudencia. Sé quedó reflexionando sobre él hasta que que anocheció y todos los familiares y amigos de su madre abandonaron la mansión., preguntándose qué tipo de relación habrían tenido su madre y él, pues su descripción era completamente apasionada y contenía aspectos de la personalidad de su madre de los que ni si quiera su padre había sido consciente.

Justo cuando pensaba que se sentía orgullosa de su fortaleza al no haber llorado durante todo el día, comenzó a tomar consciencia de que su madre no vendría aquella noche para arroparle. Se puso a contar cabritillos saltarines, pero estos ya no le hacían dormitar. El rostro sonriente y dulce de su madre aparecía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, y cuando los abría veía ese lado de la cama donde antes solía sentarse para contarle unas emocionantes historias de aventuras.

Los días sucesivos fueron mucho peores de lo que se había imaginado; cada vez que caminaba por los rincones de la mansión revivía recuerdos del pasado: en la biblioteca, dónde solían dramatizar algunos textos, lo cual a ella le encantaba, porque siempre podía escoger un papel masculino; en el jardín, dónde una vez, embarrada de la cabeza a los pies, se había movido sigilosa para evitar encontrarse con las sirvientas, pero en lugar de eso se acabó topándose con su madre, quien no solo no la regañó, sino que decidió tirarse al barro con ella. La felicidad que hacía años le habían proporcionado se había convertido ahora en un terrible dolor. Y a la más mínima afloraban de nuevo las lágrimas y ella tenía que esconderse en una habitación para que no le vieran las sirvientas ni su padre. Este estaba todavía en peor estado que ella; a menudo iba a casas amigas, y cuando volvía apenas tenía más que unas breves palabras y una sonrisa fingida hacia ella, para poco después encerrarse en su habitación, acostarse en su fría cama de matrimonio y llorar hasta que no le quedaran lágrimas. A pesar de que quería mucho a su hija, y que este sentimiento era correspondido, tan sumido estaba en su propio dolor que no podía prestarle atención. Aqua, que cada vez que oía sus llantos desde la habitación contigua, sentía una gran lástima, pues una vez su madre la regañó por aprovecharse del carácter débil de su padre, y ahora sentía la necesidad de enmendar algunos de sus errores. Acabó tomándose aquello realmente en serio, no solo por volver a ver feliz a su padre, sino porque pensaba que era lo que su madre hubiera querido.

Una tarde se atrevió a entrar a la habitación de su padre, sintiéndose aliviada cuando vio que no se estaba descomponiendo en llantos. El hombre dirigió su mirada desangelada hacia ella y la invitó a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-Papá, se me ha ocurrido una cosa.

-¿Qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza, cariño? –preguntó.

-Podríamos ir al campo, cómo hacíamos antes.

Su padre sonrió, mordiéndose el labio, pero no tardó en sucumbir a la tristeza.

-No, no me refiero a ir como… antes –se apresuró a explicar Aqua. Siempre que podían, su madre, su padre y ella solían disfrutar de la naturaleza y alojarse en la campiña de algunos amigos. Pero ella tenía una idea muy distinta -. Podríamos ir de pesca, tú y yo –concluyó.

-¿Ir de pesca? –Preguntó su padre después de emitir una triste risotada-. Eso es un deporte de chicos.

-Bueno, no creo que sea muy peligroso.

-Tu siempre fuiste tan intrépida como tu madre –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. Cogió un pañuelo y se sonó ruidosamente-. Pero creo que te he encontrado un lugar bonito para pasar unos días.

-¿Cómo? –Inquirió atónita la muchacha.

-La señora Olive no tiene ningún inconveniente en que te quedes con ella unos días en su casa –explicó-. Le encantan los niños, y creo que a ti también te gustará.

-¡Pero papá! –Exclamó Aqua, indignada- ¡Yo quiero estar contigo, no con la señora Olive!

-Solo será un tiempo, cariño –la intentó tranquilizar, pero cuando vio que su hija se incorporaba con fastidio decidió darle una explicación, así que su tono se volvió más serio cuando dijo-: No me gusta que me veas en este estado. Ahora lo que más necesitas es distraerte, y creo que ir allí te vendrá bien. Cuando me recupere, iremos a pescar, te lo prometo.

La señora Olive era una vieja y melancólica viuda que vivía en una gran mansión a las afueras de Nuouva Kilk. Debido a una menopausia prematura había visto como su sueño de tener hijos se incumplía. Por esa razón trataba de apaciguar su dolor centrándose por completo en sus quince gatos, a los cuales trataba como si fueran personas. Cuando Aqua vio en el jardín de la casa a un gato particularmente bien alimentado y vestido con una pequeña gabardina no pudo evitar echarse a reír, a lo cual el gato respondió entrecerrando sus brillantes ojos y lanzándose hacia ella con sus garras. Aqua agradeció el hecho de que soliera participar en carreras con los niños en lugar de jugar con muñecas con las otras niñas, pues el gato estuvo persiguiéndola un largo rato. Al fin, cuando encontró un trozo de madera lo suficientemente grande, se giró justo a tiempo para propinarle un fuerte golpe al animal, el cual huyó despavorido entre maullidos.

-Estúpido gato –escupió Aqua, triunfante.

Pero pronto se arrepintió de haber herido al gato, pues dos criadas tan rojizas como tomates aparecieron al instante, le dieron un fuerte tirón de orejas (las criadas todavía pensaban que era una huérfana recién sacada del hospicio) y le obligaron a no mantener contacto visual con ninguno de los extravagantes gatos. La razón que daban las criadas era que la señora Olive se sumía en un estado depresivo cada vez que uno de sus animales fallecía, y sin duda aquel percance provocaría un intenso dolor en su débil corazón.

Aqua no supo si sentirse afortunada cuando vio que la señora Olive salía corriendo de la mansión, con los brazos en alto y el maquillaje a medio hacer. El incidente con el gato no pareció haberle afectado en absoluto, pues ahora tenía lo que siempre había querido. La abrazó fuertemente y luego la levantó, para dejarla caer de nuevo pues no tenía la suficiente fuerza. Las criadas le rogaron que no hiciera ese tipo de esfuerzos, pero a la mujer ya no le importaba su salud.

-Querida, pero qué cabellos me traes –exclamó cuando vio las hojas y ramitas que se habían quedado enganchadas en el pelo de Aqua-. Ignoro si es una de esas extrañas nuevas modas, pero creo que deberías dejar que mis manos milagrosas arreglen ese estropicio.

-Señora, si quiere una de nosotras puede encargarse de eso –recomendó una sirviente bastante rechoncha.

-Ni hablar, Marlo, llevo toda la vida curtiéndome en el arte del manejo del peine –repuso la mujer en tono autosuficiente-. Ahora es una buena ocasión de mostrarlo a esta adorable huésped. Vamos, queridas –y cogió de la mano a Aqua, la cual no tuvo más remedio que dejarse arrastrar, de mala gana.

La mansión no le transmitió buenas vibraciones desde el principio. Le parecía demasiado grande, escasamente iluminada y fría. Pensó que le ocurriría igual que cuando se mudó a otra residencia; que, a pesar de los inconvenientes de tenía siempre el nuevo hogar, los cuales se agravaban cuando recordaba las obvias virtudes de su anterior casa, terminaría por adaptarse a la nueva situación. Se aferró a ello para sentirse mejor y al hecho de que le vendría bien alejarse de la casa que tan buenos recuerdos le había dado.

Caminaron rápidamente por un pasillo de decoración marcadamente gatuna; en las paredes, incluso, había numerosas pinturas de gatos, a cada cual más inquietante. En un rincón del pasillo, a la penumbra, un cuadro de un hombre pintado a desgana.

Al fin llegaron a la habitación de Olive, una purpúrea estancia que tenía un olor extraño. Sentó a Aqua en una silla frente al tocador y le dijo que se preparase para una demostración de estilo, a lo que Aqua se echó a temblar. Y, como efectivamente había supuesto, tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar escapar un gemido de dolor cuando las duras agujas del peine fueron pasadas por su cabeza. Tampoco pudo evitar acordar el modo en el que su madre la peinaba, y tuvo que volver a apretar el labio todavía más, hasta hacerse sangre.

-¡Estás más hermosa que la princesa, querida! –exclamó alegremente Olive una vez hubieron terminado.

-Sí, es cierto –respondió Aqua, pensando que su cabello no había cambiado en absoluto.

La señora Olive decidió que, como buenas amigas, quedarían todos los días para peinarse mutuamente. Mientras se peinaban, la señora Olive solía hacerle preguntas incómodas a Aqua sobre su madre, a las cuales ella respondía con la cortesía que le habían enseñado. Pero lo peor fue cuando tuvo que decir que entre sus aficiones se encontraba la danza y la lectura (poco después se alegraría de haber obviado las carreras y las subidas a los árboles), pues la señora Olive consideraba todo aquello poco práctico, así que a las reuniones de peluquería se les unieron clases para saber administrar el dinero.

-Cuando tengas un marido, querida, tendrás que ocuparte de estas cosas. Una mujer debe ser eficiente en su terreno.

A pesar de que odiaba aquellas lecciones, nunca dijo una palabra a la señora Olive. La viuda, más que odio, le inspiraba pena. Estaba claro que no tenía la menor idea de cómo tratar a una hija. La colmaba de atenciones, hacía que las criadas cocinaran los mejores platos y ordenaba que le trajeran las joyas más delicadas y ostentosas, pero Aqua no satisfacía a la muchacha, que parecía ausente, como si la chispa de la infancia se le hubiera esfumado repentinamente. Extrañamente, sus momentos de diversión se limitaban a hacer enfurecer a los felinos cuando se los encontraba por algún rincón de la mansión y se metía con sus absurdas corbatas y lacitos. Estos probablemente no comprendían los comentarios de Aqua, pero como habían desarrollado una especial envidia en ella no dudaban en perseguirla hasta que ella trepaba hasta lo más alto de un árbol. Allí se encontraba mejor que en la mansión; podía sentir la aliviadora pero efímera brisa mientras contemplaba como el sol se escondía en el horizonte para dar paso a las estrellas. Y entonces se preguntaba si lo que le había dicho su madre hacía tiempo era cierto, si aquellas perlas resplandecientes eran la luz de los corazones de la gente de otros mundos.

Un día, Marlo, la sirvienta que parecía tener mayor autoridad que las demás, la bajó del árbol con rudas formas y le comentó que había venido su padre para visitarla.

Él la esperaba en la sala de estar. La saludó con cortesía (la señora Olive y sus sirvientas no se apartaban de ellos en todo el tiempo) e indicó a su hija que se sentara en uno de los sillones. Le preguntó si la mansión era de su gusto y si la señora Olive satisfacía sus necesidades, a lo cual se vio obligada a mentir. La señora Olive, gustosa de oír lo que quería, afirmó que nunca había visto a una niña tan feliz y se sería una gran molestia si Aqua no extendía su estancia en la mansión. Él no necesitó mucho tiempo para creerlo; no era un hombre demasiado observador, a diferencia de su hija, que había percibido cierta intranquilidad en su conducta. Las suposiciones de Aqua se vieron confirmadas en pocos minutos; el deseo de su padre a abandonar el lugar se hizo evidente cuando acordó rápidamente con la señora Olive que su hija permanecería unos días más en la mansión y, brevemente y sin llegar a mirarla directamente a los ojos, la abrazó y se marchó de allí.

Al día siguiente, Aqua se mostró más obstinada que de costumbre. Comió con desgana y al terminar anunció que la comida no había sido de su gusto. La señora Olive pronto se llenó de preocupación y tuvo que recriminarle a Marlo que hubiera cocinado un plato tan mediocre como el jamón cocido con salsa Cumberland. Cuando se giró para preguntarle amablemente a Aqua si quería otro plato se sorprendió al ver que esta ya se había retirado sin pedir permiso.

Aqua caminaba por el pasillo, hecha un basilisco. Uno de los gatos apareció por una de las esquinas con traje de baño y le enseñó los dientes, a lo cual Aqua respondió con una mirada asesina que le hizo huir despavorido.

La chica quería llegar cuanto antes al árbol. Se quedaría allí a ver las estrellas toda la noche, y cuando viniera una de las sirvientas se excusaría diciendo que se había quedado dormida, siempre y cuando no estuviera tan cabreada como para tirarse encima a arrancarle mechones de cabello.

Subió un pie al agujero en el tronco que solía servirle como soporte, pero antes de hacer fuerza con los brazos para seguir escalando, algo le llamó la atención. Al otro lado de la verja, un carruaje arrastrado por energía lumínica se había parado, emitiendo un extraño sonido de succión que indicaba el aprovechamiento de la luz. La puerta se abrió y del transporte emergió Eraqus. La saludó con una elegante inclinación de la cabeza y se acercó a la verja. Aqua hizo lo mismo, y cuando llegó a su posición sacó los brazos de la verja y lo abrazó.

-Un saludo muy cálido pero poco cordial para tratarse de una hija de nobles –dijo sonriente mientras acariciaba el pelo de Aqua.

-Oh, Eraqus, sácame de aquí, no aguanto más –suplicó la niña-. No soporto estar aquí, con la señora Olive, sus criadas y sus estúpidos gatos. Y mi padre no quiere estar conmigo.

-Tranquila, querida. A eso he venido.

Aqua levantó la cabeza hacia él, atónita.

-Vas a venir conmigo a otro mundo.


	2. El nuevo mundo

Estupefacta por la respuesta, Aqua simplemente se dejó llevar por los brazos del señor Eraqus, quien con un gesto complaciente le indicó que le acompañara al interior del carruaje.

Aunque había vito muchos carruajes luminosos, el del señor Eraqus le parecía especialmente sofisticado y acogedor; cuando las puertas se cerraron suavemente al entrar ellos, una lluvia de flechas de luz apareció de la nada, iluminando por completo el interior del vehículo. Cada vez que una luz atravesaba su cuerpo, Aqua sentía una calidez muy agradable similar a cuando se tomaba un tazón de chocolate caliente en una fría y húmeda noche invernal. Y realmente tuvo la sensación de que el hombre que se hallaba frente a ella y se deleitaba con su asombro provenía efectivamente de otro mundo.

-Se acerca tormenta -anunció Eraqus, fijndo sus rasgados ojos en el cristal de la ventana-. He considerado oportuno continuar la conversación en el carruaje. No te preocupes, no tardaremos demasiado. A Olive no le gustaría.

Aqua asintió con la cabeza, esperando por alguna razón que el vehículo se alzara en vuelo hacia el cielo estrellado. Pero lo único extraordinario que ocurrió fue que las lucecitas se reunieron en el techo del compartimento, comprendidas en una bola luminosa que hacía de calentador.

-Quizás mi comentario anterior la haya sobrecogido, pero es necesario que asimile este hecho cuanto antes, algo que creo te producirá más alegría que inquietud, pues me parece que posees el carácter de tu madre.

-Lo sé -admitió Aqua-. Hay otros mundos. Ella solía contarme que la luz de las estrellas es en realidad la luz de los corazones de las personas de otros mundos.

-Eso es correcto -contestó, sorprendido, Eraqus-. Pero es algo confidencial, de lo que solo unos pocos tenemos conocimiento.

-Lo cierto es que ella solía contármelo como si fuera una historia ficticia -se apresuró a decir la muchacha. Era indudable que el asunto que trataban era muy serio y no quería dar una imagen equivocada de su madre-. Nunca entendí los conceptos, ya que era un cuento. Quiero decir, que no había necesidad de explicaciones lógicas. Pero extrañamente he terminado creyéndolo.

Afortunadamente, la expresión adusta del señor Eraqus desapareció de su rostro.

-Supongo que en el fondo siempre lo supuso. Hay muchas cosas que se escapan de nuestro entendimiento, señorita Aqua; a pesar de ello, incluso cuando nuestra razón nos es impotente, la verdad sigue conservándose intacta en nuestros corazones. Curioso instrumento el corazón -susurró-, es capaz de intensificar las virtudes de una persona y de engañar a la mente para que se cometan las mayores atrocidades. Todo depende de su inclinación a la luz. Pero no te adelantaré acontecimientos, pues son conceptos que estudiarás con más profundidad en mi escuela.

-¿En su escuela? ¡Es usted director! -Exclamó Aqua con su permanente asombro.

-Desde el momento que te conocí supe que tenías potencial. Sí, Aqua, he venido para que aceptes mi invitación a estudiar en mi escuela. Además, no esperarás quedarte aquí tan tranquila después de esta sustanciosa revelación –dijo con humor el hombre.

-Oh, vaya. Perdóneme señor Eraqus, pero todavía estoy demasiado impresionada como para decir algo coherente.

-Es comprensible. Pero no me malinterprete; no soy ningún manipulador. Quizás sería más adecuado dejar que se piense unos días…

-¡No! –Interrumpió la niña-. Ya lo tengo decidido: iré a su escuela. No hay nada que desee más en estos momentos.

-Tienes el mismo arrojo que tu madre, de eso no hay duda.

Aqua se sintió tan halagada que no quiso dar a entender que era el deseo de abandonar ese mundo y no su valentía lo que le había llevado a aceptar la oferta. A pesar de eso, no podía evitar pensar en qué extraordinaria sería esa escuela, en las materias que cursaría, si sus maestros tendrían rasgos animalizados y colores extraños… El señor Eraqus prefirió contestar todas sus preguntas con una sonrisa, así que su curiosidad fue en aumento.

-¿Y cuándo partiremos, señor? –Preguntó minutos después sin fingir su impaciencia mientras caminaba de nuevo por el jardín de la señora Olive, pero esta vez con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y un acompañante fascinante.

-Hoy mismo, si le place.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué rapidez! –se sorprendió pegando un brinco de alegría.

-No creo que sea necesario, señorita –recalcó Eraqus, deleitándose con la impaciencia de la muchacha. En breve dispondrá de todo lo que necesite.

-Qué mundo tan apañado.

-Es ciertamente más avanzado que este, pero debo reconocer que su mundo me inspira cierto encanto. Fue creado siguiendo el modelo del planeta Tierra. Esta zona en concreto corresponde con Gran Bretaña.

La señora Olive no trató de fingir su oposición a que Aqua se marchara de su mansión, llegando a perder por completo la compostura al gritar al señor Eraqus que vendía a niños como esclavos. El hombre respondió con su habitual tacto y amabilidad, pero eso sofocó aún más a la señora Oliva. Aqua, quien estaba pensando en hacer algunas visitas no demasiado seguidas a la señora Olive para intentar apaciguarla, cambió de idea cuando vio que esta intentaba tirar el jarrón de porcelana más grande que tenía en la mansión.

-Usted no puede venir aquí y llevarse a la señorita Aqua –replicó la sirvienta principal mientras trataba de apaciguar a la señora Olive. Aqua se sorprendió de su atrevimiento al dirigirse tan irrespetuosamente a alguien de un estatus claramente superior.

-En mi escuela la instruiremos de la mejor manera, se lo aseguro.

-Esa es una decisión que corresponde tomar a mi señora –protestó mientras trataba de evitar que la señora Olive se lanzara a propinarle arañazos a Eraqus cual felino.

-Me temo que no es su señora, sino el padre de la niña quien toma ese tipo de decisiones. Y recientemente me lo ha confirmado.

Ante eso no pudo objetar nada más. Los despidió desabridamente y ordenó a otros sirvientas que la ayudaran a tranquilizar a la señora Olive, quien había comenzado a descomponerse en lágrimas y a estirarse del cabello.

Se despidieron brevemente y se alejaron de todo el barullo. Aqua respiró aliviada mientras atravesaban juntos la mansión, con intención de no volver nunca más.

-¿Realmente mi padre ha aceptado sin reparos? –Preguntó.

-No ha tenido problema alguno.

Aqua suspiró, entre la alegría y la decepción. Era estúpido pensar que su padre hubiera querido consultar con ella antes de tomar esa decisión si ni si quiera había tomado en cuenta su negativa a hospedarse en casa de la señora Olive. Ella solo era un estorbo para él. Apretó el medallón en su bolsillo y se dijo a sí misma que todo iría mejor.

-Quizás se esté preguntando de qué manera abandonaremos este planeta.

-¿En su carroza, quizás?

Una súbita ráfaga de luz apareció de la nada, iluminando la oscura carretera en donde se encontraba aparcado el vehículo. Aunque ahora este había desaparecido; en realidad, había sido absorbido por la luz, que estaba siendo sostenida en la mano de Eraqus contenida en una bola. De repente el orbe aumentó de tamaño y adoptó una nueva forma. Parecía un arma, una espada, sin duda, pero tenía la peculiar forma de una llave.

Pero tuvo demasiado tiempo para contemplarla al detalle, pues el señor Eraqus la había agarrado fuertemente del brazo y juntos habían abandonado el mundo. Aunque no veía más que luz blanca, Aqua supo que estaba sobrevolando el espacio. Se movía rápidamente de un lado a otro, rebotando y dando vueltas, ascendiendo y descendiendo. Cuando finalizó el trayecto, casi estuvo a punto de caerse de bruces si no hubiera sido por el generoso agarre de su acompañante.

Abrió los ojos, pero todavía veía luces moviendose de forma confusa a su alrededor. Esperó unos momentos a que se repusiera. Cuando lo hizo, vio que Eraqus le hacía un gesto de bienvenida y le invitaba a contemplar el paisaje.

El nuevo mundo no parecía muy diferente de su mundo a simple vista, pero observado más detenidamente se advertían sutiles diferencias; el césped era de un verde más intenso y contrastaba fuertemente con unas flores de brillantes colorines que iniciaron un frenético vuelo al cielo azul turquesa cuando Aqua intentó agarrarlas. El aire, aunque enrarecido, se sentía más puro que el de cualquier paraje natural de su mundo, y tenía la encantadora costmbre de moverse creando pequeños remolinos. Aqua se adentró en uno de ellos realizando un _battement _y pronto se encontró con que el viento la hacía dar vueltas como una peonza, lo cual la hizo reir de felicidad hasta que se estampó en el mullido suelo.

-Interpretó eso como una señal de que te parece óptimo.

-Es óptimo –contestó a los tres Eraqus que se aparecían ante ella.

-Sabía que dirías eso –se alegró el hombre-. No es un mundo de gran tamaño; tiene las dimensiones de un satélite. Pero posee condiciones favorables para la vida.

-Y supongo que aquí no se respetarán las pautas de comportamiento de mi mundo –agregó Aqua a la lista de virtudes.

-Aquí no se enseña a saber moverse con distinción en un corsé. Sin restarle méritos a lograr esa fastidiosa tarea, aquí hay más agresividad. Asimismo encontrará que tenemos un buen código moral.

-Esa arma que antes ha sacado –refirió la muchacha mientras intentaba descubrir en qué parte de su vestimenta la había estado fuerdando; al no encontrar nada, continuó-. ¿Me enseñarán a luchar con ella? –Preguntó entre la excitación y la aprehensión; siempre había querido recibir clases de esgrima, pero vacilaría si tenía que batirse en un duelo a vida o muerte.

-Es verdad que se necesita valor –respondió Eraqus-, pero no es lo que imagina usted. La reacción de su madre fue similar, pero logró adaptarse, y permíteme decirle que amaba este lugar.

-Espere, ¿mi madre estudió en su escuela? –Preguntó con asombro-. Pensaba que la había llevado a otros mundos, pero nos sabía de eso.

-Como ya te decía antes, es información que no debemos revelar a nadie. Y fue una de las mejores, sin ninguna duda. En ocasiones nos daba algunas lecciones a los profesores –dijo con un deje nostálgico-. Puede probarse unos días en este lugar para descubrir su vocación. Si no le convence, siempre puede regresar a su mundo.

Aqua pensó que de ninguna manera abandonaría ese mundo, y mucho menos ahora que sabía que su madre había estudiado en ese lugar.

Caminaron juntos durante media hora por el extenso prado de flores hasta llegar a un bosque oscuro y frondoso que a Aqua le atrajo de la misma manera que le provocó temor. Eraqus le explicó que era una zona restringida para los alumnos, así que para su alivio tuvieron que bordearlo. Tenía la impresión de que el silbido del viento al meterse por entre las ramas y las hojas eran en realidad malévolos susurros.

Al fin llegaron a zona elevada desde dónde se podía vislumbrar un paisaje de sobrecogedora belleza; cuatro viejas montañas rodeaban un conjunto de grandes edificios de mármol, los cuales, según explicó Eraqus, conformaban la escuela donde estudiaría. De estos emergían cuatro gruesas cadenas doradas que acababan en unas esposas que se ajustaban a las montañas. El sol incidía en ellas, y pinceladas de dorado surcaban el lago que se extendía más abajo.

-Las montañas encadenadas son un reflejo de nuestra filosofía –le aclaró Eraqus más adelante, cuando hubieron descendido la colina y se hubieron situado bajo la sombra de una de las gigantescas cadenas-. Hay que mantener encadenada la oscuridad de nuestro corazón.

Entraron por una puerta de oro macizo con hermosos dibujos tallados en plata, así como las letras que componían el nombre de la escuela, _Lux_, y accedieron al vestíbulo, que daba la impresión de ser bastante moderno, aunque tenía más de dos mil años. Estaba decorado con una suntuosa lámpara de bronce y con los rostros esculpidos de los fundadores de la escuela.

-Ellos trajeron luz y orden a un mundo repleto de caos y violencia –decía Eraqus-. Pero basta de cháchara, esto parece una visita turística. Supongo que tendrás hambre.

El comedor era una amplísima estancia excelentemente iluminada. La luz entraba por las vidrieras coloreadas e iluminaba la escena; decenas de niños y adolescentes estaban sentados en unas mesas rectangulares. Todos portaban el mismo uniforme plateado, aunque algunos llevaban unos protectores de metal en las rodillas, los brazos y el pecho. También habían algunos cascos cerca de los platos de comida.

Aqua atravesó con Eraqus las mesas, mientras sentía como los estudiantes dejaban de atacar el plato de comida y de hablar entre ellos para centrar su atención en ella. Los cuchicheos pronto inundaron el comedior. Aqua le inquietó oir las palabras "chica" y "extraño", pues probablemente indicaba que allí no podría hacer ninguna amiga de su mismo sexo. Su vista se fijó en un chico de cabellos castaños y revueltos que no hablaba con nadie, y Aqua supo en seguida porqué, ya que le devolvió la mirada con el mismo agrado que si la hubiera mirado uno de los gatos de la señora Olive. Aqua pronosticó que no se caería demasiado bien.

Se sentó con Eraqus en la mesa que presidía la sala, hecha de un material negro y brillante que indicaba el mayor rango de los que allí se sentaban. Eraqus le comentó que serían sus profesores, y procedió a presentárselos.

-Estos son el maestro Genov, la maestra Elektra y el maestro Xehanort.

El señor Genov, un hombre joven y de larga melena rubia se acercó para abrazarle nada más llegar a ella. Con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro que indicaba que su carácter no solía tender a la depresión, le comentó que él sería su profesor de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y que no tenía que preocuparse de nada, pues recibiría un trato especial.

La maestra Elektra, una mujer que compartí cierta similitud en los rasgos faciales con el maestro Genov, pero cuyo aspecto severo contrastaba fuertemente con él, le cortó al instante:

-Quizás deberías probar sus capacidades antes de dar por hecho su debilidad.

Y acto seguido saludó a Aqua cortésmente y anunció que le impartiría clases de Control Lumínico.

El tercer individuo apenas movió su cabeza cuando ella le dedicó una sonrisa, lo cual significaba que probablemente sería un huraño. Su calva y sus ojos amarillentos tampoco le transmitieron una enorme simpatía. Sin embargo, su asignatura, Historia de la Luz y la Oscuridad, era la que más le atraía.

Eraqus le invitó a sentarse a su lado para comer, y ella aceptó con agrado. Comió unas codornices bañadas en una salsa azul de sabor indescriptible y bebió un líquido grisáceo que para su decepción sabía igual que el agua.

Cuando terminó de comer, el señor Eraqus la acompañó hasta un dormitorio situado en una de las zonas más altas. Como no había más niñas, era obvio que ella iba a tener una habitación para ella sola.

Cansada por el viaje y la falta de sueño –mientras en la escuela de Eraqus anochecía, en su planeta aparecían los primeros rayos de sol-, se tiró a la cama, feliz de no tener a nadie de que le dijera cómo debía dormir. Antes de caer rendida al sueño, deseó que al despertar no se encontrara de nuevo en la mansión de la señora Olive.


	3. El primer día de clases

Los primeros rayos de luz inundaron la habitación, arrastrándola poco a poco de las profundidades de su sueño. Al no estar acostumbrada a madrugar, se tapó el rostro con la almohada y maldijo al Sol. No se despertó hasta darse cuenta de que era una ridiculez insultar al astro rey. Además, Ni si quiera estaba del todo segura de que aquella estrella fuera el Sol. Allí, de cara al techo, donde dormitaba en una jaula una peculiar ave de plumaje dorado, reflexionó sobre la rapidez de los últimos acontecimientos. Pero poco tiempo tuvo para pensar, pues la velocidad de estos seguía siendo frenética, en la mesita le habían dejado lo que parecía ser el horario de las clases. Según informaba, debía estar presente en el patio en menos de quince minutos para el inicio de las clases.

Se levantó de un brinco de la cama, mirando nerviosamente a todas partes en busca de algo que ponerse; al fin encontró lo que parecía ser el uniforme de la escuela. Comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, sintiéndose extraña con los pantalones. Mientras tanto, el ave había comenzado a emitir un estridente chillido, como si de un despertador se tratase.

-A buenas horas, pajarraco -se quejó la muchacha, pensando en no comprarse ningún animal el resto de su vida.

Como si lo hubiese oído, el animal inició una sentida protesta volando caóticamente por la jaula hasta estamparse con los barrotes.

Salió de su dormitorio y recorrió a toda velocidad los pasilllos sin tiempo para contemplar el exquisito sentido artístico que tenía cada rincón del lugar. Estuvo cinco minutos bajando las escaleras, saltando los escalones de tres en tres, hasta que se dejó caer al suelo cuando llegó al nivel inferior, en el cual, para su alegría, se situaba el anhelado patio. Se incorporó, limpiándose la suciedad, y se acercó al patio con la cabeza bien alta, un gesto orgulloso que había adoptado involuntariamente debido a su favorable condición.

El patio no tenía nada de extraordinario. Era tan solo una extensión de césped de predecible color verdoso. Lo más crioso del conjunto era una estatua giratoria con una bola nblanca y otra negra. Cuando se acercó más, Aqua pudo percibir un curioso efecto óptico; a medida que giraban las dos bolas, daba la impresión de que la blanca aumentaba de tamaño mientras la negra disminuía.

El maestro Genov se hallaba detrás de la estatua, con una caja de metal de considerable tamaño que al parecer acababa de cargar, pues tenía la cara enrojecida por le esfuerzo, aunque intentara ocultarlo con su eterna sonrisa. Los alumnos se encontraban a su alrededor, y habían vuelto a dirigirle la mirada con la misma sutieza que cuando había entrado en el comedor. Aqua fue bajando lentamente la cabeza hasta mirar el suelo. Luego recordó qué era la dignidad y la volvió a alzar.

-¡Aquí viene la alumna estrella! -Exclamó con entusiasmo el joven profesor.

-Lo siento, no suelo llegar tarde. Mi despertador no funciona bien -se disculpó frunciendo el ceño.

-No has llegado tarde, querida -contestó, y luego se dirigió al resto de la clase, adoptando una actitud más grave-. Escuchad, Aqua es una alumna muy especial, así que quien no se comporte como un caballero con ella tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

-Pero esto es clase de combate cuerpo a cuerpo -protestó un alumno que Aqua reconoció al instante; era el chico de apariencia salvaje que la había mirado con displicencia horas antes-. Si no hay sangre, no tiene sentido.

-Cuando te enfrentas a la oscuridad, señorito, la menor de tus preocupaciones es sangrar -contestó secamente Génov. Al advertir que todos estaban en silencio sepulcral pareció arrepentirse de sus palabras y continuó:-. El miedo es algo normal en los primerizos. Os recuerdo que no debéis preocuparos; a medida que avance el curso os iréis dando cuenta de si esto es realmente vuestra vocación. Hay gente que abandona, sí, pero también salen excelentes guerreros de la llave-espada -Y dicho eso se apartó a un lado para dejar bien a la vista la caja que había traído-. Hoy vais a elegir vuestras armas. O bien serás ellas las que os elijan a vosotros. Vuestra voluntad y la de ella darán como resultado el arma. En cierto modo, las llaves-espada son como los corazones: capaces de lo mejor y lo peor. El tiempo dirá si sirven a la luz o a la oscuridad -y, acto seguido, al ver la mezcla entre excitación e inquietud de todos los años volvió a su tono desenfadado:-. Este es el profecimiento que debo seguir todos los años; pero estoy seguro de que ninguno de vosotros serviréis a la oscuridad.

A continuación sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una hoja y les indicó que avanzaran hacia la caja en cuanto pronunciara sus nombres. Esto provocó que se disipara todo rastro de temor y cuchicheos emocionados prorrumpieran por todas partes.

Leyó el primer nombre y uno de los alumnos se abrió paso entre la multitud. Cuando llegó a la caja su rostro pareció contrariado, pero no vaciló en mejer el brazo en el interior del compartimento. Cuando lo sacó, empuñaba una llave-espada amarillenta brillaba intensamente a la luz.

Era divertido para Aqua ver como de diferentes en tamaño, peso y color eran las llaves-espada, pues era una forma de tratar de adivinar la personalidad de su portador. Algunas eran de esperanzador color verde, y otras de apasionado rojo. Unas eran pequeñas y de apariencia insignificante y otras robustas y resistentes. Le llamó especialmente la atención la llave-espada del desagradable chico del cabello alborotado; como había supuesto, era una arma de gran magnitud, lo cual denotaba sin duda una desmedida ambición. Era sorprendente también que el color marrón de esta hiciera referencia a su nombre: Terra.

-Vaya, esa tendrás que cogerla con las dos manos -le aconsejó el maestro Génov al ver lo dificultoso que le resultaba a Terra coger el arma.

Terra no hizo demasiado caso a la sugerencia del maestro, pero para deleite de Aqua, no tuvo más remedio que terminar cogiéndola con las dos manos.

Llegó el turno de Aqua, y la muchacha se acercó con lentitud, deseando que no le acompañara la misma suerte que a Terra. Se asomó para ver el interior de la caja, pero para su sorpresa, no había llave-espada alguna. Al ver que su expectante profesor le animaba a que metiera el brazo, se decidió a hacerlo. Esperó un par de segundos hasta que para su asombros sintió una empuñadura en su mano. Era un arma elegante: frágil pero resistente, de color azul y notoriamente afilada.

-Vaya, el aul denota un carácter tendente a la serenidad y el filo indica claramente que dejas una profunda huella en la gente -observó con alegría y fascinación el profesor Génov; Aqua se sonrojó un poco por los halagos de su profesor, que claramente sentía predilección por ella.

Los ejercicios que mandó hacer poco después el maestro fueron una decepción para los que esperaban algo más emocionante; como si en una clase cualquiera de gimnasia estuviera, Aqua practicó algunos estiramientos básicos y recorrió el patio varias veces seguidas. Era tan solo una preparación física para los ejercicios que vendrían después, por lo que por el momento no podían usar sus armas, que, a regañadientes, tuvieron que devolver a la caja. El maestro Génov les animó prometiéndoles que en poco tiempo podrían comenzar con actividades más entretenidas, y se mostró cercano y simpático en todo momento, lo cual permitió que se ganara las simpatías de casi toda la clase. Terra, malhumorado por el arma que le había correspondido, no cesaba de murmurar expresiones de fastidio mientras corría a más velocidad que el resto. Aqua tampoco simpatizaba demasiado con el profesor, pues aunque estaba de acuerdo con su decisión de prepararse físicamente antes de practicar con las llaves-espada, le agergonzaba profundamente que no dejara de felicitarla por sus progresos, aunque estos no existieran y se dejara patente la clara desventaja respecto a sus compañeros. Lo único que le resultó reconfortante al finalizar la clase fue que Terra apenas pudiera mantenerse en pie debido al esfuerzo realizado.

Seguidamente tenían clases de control lumínico, así que se dirigieron todos en tropel a una austera pero espaciosa aula situada en el segundo piso.

La maestra Elektra era el tipo de persona que se tomaba su trabajo con extrema seriedad. A diferencia de Eraqus y Génov, no había tratado a Aqua de un modo especial; los había atacado a todos con preguntas imposibles de responder sobre "la naturaleza difícilmente previsible de la luz".

-¡Vaya, pero si son conocimientos generales! -Se extrañaba al ver que sus preguntas eran respondidas con largos silencios o tartamudeos que culminaban en incoherencias.

-Pensaba que nos enseñarían a hacer cosas molonas con la luz -susurró por lo bajo uno de los estudiantes.

-Pero usted no podrá trabajar con ella si no comprende sus tendencias, señor Hoolg -saltó de repente la maestra Elektra, para sorpresa del alumno, quien no esperaba ser escuchado, ni mucho menos ser reconocido-. El control lumínico no consiste tan solo en soltar chispitas, requiere un gran control de las turbaciones internas del alma, y una gran capacidad de discernimiento.

Cuando terminó de hablar repartió a cada uno un folio con una serie de preguntas que a Aqua no le resultaron demasiado difícil contestar, pues tenía los conocimientos básicos en moralidad que se precisaban para responderlas. El decoro y las formalidades eran materia importante en su mundo, pero también existían grandes filósofos cuyos textos había estudiado con su madre.

Cuando la profesora anunció el fin de la clase, todos tuvieron que dejarle en su mesa la hoja con las preguntas contestadas. Algunos solo pudieron responder la mitad de las preguntas, por lo que la maestra Elektra no perdió ocasión de reprender su lentitud.

Según el horario, Aqua tenía un descanso para comer, así que se dirigió hacia el comedor con la esperanza de ver al señor Eraqus para contarle sus impresiones. Durante el camino oyó que Terra molestaba a la profesora Elektra con observaciones pretenciosas.

Para su desgracia, Eraqus no se encontraba presente durante la comida. Aqua tuvo que sentarse entences en una mesa alejada del resto, mientras criticaba mentalmente la antipatía de los alumnos al no haber tenido la decencia de presentarse ante ella. Por supuesto nunca se le pasó por la cabeza hacerlo ella misma, pues al haber tantos chicos y solo una chica pensaba que estaban obligados a presentarse ellos mismos como haría todo buen caballero. Pero era impensable que denominar a aquella gente caballeros; por sus rudas formas y tosca manera de hablar, más bien eran plebeyos o hijos de burgueses recién adinerados. Recorrió la vista por todo el comedor, haciendo un gesto de censura cada vez que hacían gala de bastas maneras , hasta que se fijó en Terra, que estaba al otro extremo del comedor, alejado del bullicio. Fruncía el ceño y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza mientras leía un libro. Aqua consideró que sentarse junto a él sería rebajarse en extremo y se apresuró a sacar un libro. Pero recordó que no tenía libro alguno.

Afortunadamente el señor Eraqus había ordenado que ella pudiera disponer de todo lo necesario; al rato apareció la bibliotecaria de la escuela, una señora de aspecto demacrado, como si no hubiese visto la luz del día en años, y le proporcionó un impoluto volumen de Historia de la Luz y la Oscuridad.

De esa manera pudo seguir las explicaciones en la siguiente clase. El maestro Xehanort, un hombre que había estado treinta años en la profesión, realizaba su labor con cierta desgana y parecía más deseoso incluso que sus alumnos de terminar la clase cuanto antes. Después de dar las justas explicaciones y proceder a mandarles algunas actividades, desenvolvió su periódico y escondió su calva tras él. Por suerte, a Aqua le interesaba lo suficiente la asignatura como para ignorar las desatenciones de su maestro. Pronto quedó absorta ante la cantidad de información fascianante que contenía el libro, y fue devorando página tras página subrayando lo más destacable y relacionando conceptos. Una página que relataba las apreciaciones de los primeros teóricos le llamó poderosamente la atención.

"Existían discrepancias entre los estudiosos de la luz en los tiempos más remotos. Céfiro, afamado observador de los devenires de la luz y la oscuridad, elaboró un primer tratado en el que se estipulaban los rasgos que permitían distinguir la luz. El teórico fue aceptado socialmente y obtuvo el poder para gobernar durante muchos años, hasta que Chloro el Pensador trató de introducir algunos cambios en el pensamiento general. Su más importante innovación fue el concepto de "motivación". Citaba en una de sus cartas a Céfiro: "La motivación se instala en los corazones y los ilumina u oscurece; dicho con un ejemplo, no podrían considerarse iguales de bondadosos el padre que azota a su hijo con la intención de enderezarlo que aquel que descarga todo su odio en él"

Cuando el rey Céfiro leyó la carta de Chloro lo hizo encerrar inmediatamente. La razón era que se había visto reflejado en el ejemplo del padre iracundo. Y, ciertamente, el era un rey despótico que castigaba cruelmente todo intento de oposición. Tiempo tardó en percatarse de que había estado sirviendo a la oscuridad."

Aqua estuvo esperando a que todos se hubieran marchado cuando hubo terminado la clase, pues tenía que hacer algunas preguntas al profesor Xehanort sobre la historia del rey Céfiro. Aunque, a decir verdad, lo había decidido en el momento en el que vio a Terra acercarse al maestro. Sorprendente, este no le respondía con dejadez, sino que parecía muy interesado en lo que decía el chico.

-Pues yo opino que el rey Céfiro no lo hizo tan mal si consiguió que mucha gente sirviera a la luz.

-Cómo puedes decir eso -le interrumpió la muchacha. Aqua pensaba que Terra, en un intento de hacerse notar sobre el resto, había dicho una enorme desfachatez-. El rey los sometió a todos y ni si quiera tuvo piedad con los que hacían sugerencias.

-Interesante apreciación -dijo el maestro, mesándose la barbilla-. Sí, a pesar de que al final cedió a la oscuridad, creo no hay que olvidar la gran labor que hizo por su pueblo.

Ante eso, Terra compuso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Aqua miró al maestro con incredulidad. Pero, a pesar de que quería replicar, los celos le impedían pensar con claridad. El maestro se despidió, dedicándole una significativa mirada a Terra que Aqua no pudo comprender.

Se quedaron los dos solos. Terra no perdió mucho el tiempo; recogió sus cosas y se despidió de ella lanzándole una mirada de odio. Aqua quiso tirarle el lápiz que llevaba en la mano.

Iba a irse cuando vio algo en la mesa del profesor que le llamó la atención. Al instante se llenó de alegría al ver la cara que pondría Terra cuando le devolviera amablemente el periódico al maestro Eraqus. Agarró el conjunto de papeles a punto de desunirse y se alejó de la clase. No pudo evitar fijarse en la noticia de la primera plana mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

"... se ha descubierto caso de experimentación ilegal con personas. Las autoridades han descubierto que la víctima es un varón de unos ocho años que responde al nombre de "Ventus". Los recientes informes indican que es responsable de los delitos sea probablemente el padre de la víctima, quien, al parecer, en una frenética huida, ha olvidado en su departamento unos documentos en los que expone detalladamente le proceso de experimentación, entre los cuales está la fragmentación de corazones. El perfil es el de un hombre trastornado..."

Una tos repentina hizo que dejara de leer; antes de que pudiera decir palabra el maestro Xehanort le había quitado el periódico de las manos, había escupido un breve "gracias" y se había marchado del lugar, dejándola reflexionando en el pasillo que estaba oscureciendo por momentos.


End file.
